Remise à niveau
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Depuis que Poudlard est la porte ouverte à divers mondes parallèles, le Bien et le Mal s'en trouvent chamboulés. Une remise à niveau s'impose.


Disclaimer : les personnages et noms de lieux sont la propriété exclusive de ( en vrac ) : J.K.Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, R.L. Stevenson et George Lucas. Chapeau bas face à leur génie.  
Non, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ceci n'est pas une catharsis post-exam. Pourquoi ? Ça en a l'air ? Si vous voulez vous risquer dans la lecture de cette fanfiction, alors je vous conseille les deux premiers volets, pour bien comprendre ce melting pot de personnages. Sinon, bah tant pis ! Lisez et reviewez, SVP !

**Remise à niveau  
**

La salle aux vastes dimensions bourdonnait littéralement. Des murmures précipités, presque dits à la dérobée, trahissaient l'état d'esprit qui dominait en ces lieux : la peur. Ou même mieux que ça, du concentré d'angoisse pure. Il est vrai que Poudlard, dans toute sa longue et prestigieuse histoire, n'avait jamais connu pareil évènement. Un évènement sans précédent, qui avait démarré comme un secret puis, sous la pression des curieux, s'était répandu telle une traînée de poudre à travers tous les univers parallèles. Le mystère avait été éventé : Poudlard allait être le théâtre d'une remise à niveau générale.  
En effet, depuis que le carrefour culturel avait été inauguré à l'école des sorciers, de multiples allers et venues s'étaient faits par le biais de la " Fenêtre ", créant des liens entre des hommes et des femmes, sorciers ou simples mortels, entre des extraterrestres et des seigneurs galactiques, et même avec des meubles pourvus de pieds. S'en était suivie une pagaille monumentale, car la sacro-sainte démarcation manichéenne avait été brouillée. Dès lors, le Bien se mêlait au Mal, les méchants purs et durs s'assagissaient tandis que les héros bienveillants se muaient en rebelles.  
Comme l'équilibre entre les Forces fondamentales des divers mondes s'en trouvait menacé, eh bien décision avait été prise que la situation devait être rétablie. Pour se faire, le Comité des Stéréotypes avait été réuni, et on avait jugé une remise à niveau indispensable. Par conséquent, voilà pourquoi le hall de Poudlard était surchauffé par ce beau jour de printemps. Mais voyons ça de plus près.  
Les rangées de tables sagement alignées de sorte qu'il ne prenne à aucun candidat l'idée de lorgner sur son voisin, le hall de l'établissement ressemblait à un essaim à cause des " candidats " qui s'agitaient sur leurs chaises, tantôt parce que le couinement du bois les rassurait en même temps qu'il irritait les autres, tantôt pour employer utilement l'énergie débordante qu'ils avaient en eux. D'autres, comme le Professeur Severus Rogue, se donnaient un mal de chien pour caler un bout de papier sous le pied de cette fichue table branlante qui, notez-le, est un élément du décor dans n'importe quelle session d'examens de n'importe quel monde.  
Ce jour-là, même le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, maître incontesté en son école, se trouvait en position d'élève. Lui aussi, à son grand regret, se devait de passer la remise à niveau. Il avait donc congédié tous les étudiants, afin que les lieux ne soient pas trop encombrés, mais parmi eux se trouvaient des élèves qui avaient à passer l'examen. Avec, en pôle position... allez, je vous le donne dans le mil, Harry Potter. Harry, un des plus jeunes rassemblés ici, était étrangement serein pour un jour d'examen. Curieusement, le stress des autres le rassurait. Et puis, il fallait dire, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, alors que tous les autres avaient arrêté d'user leurs fonds de culotte sur les bancs de l'école depuis belle lurette.  
On avait installé un siège spécial pour Sauron, le Grand Œil sans paupière. Une Hermione apitoyée l'avait guéri de sa conjonctivite avec sa formule miracle " oculus reparo ", car , avouez-le, côtoyer une boule larmoyante n'est guère ragoûtant. Sauron devait écrire à l'aide d'un bout de charbon qu'il tiendrait à l'aide de son nerf optique. Soudain, le silence se fit dans le hall. Une mouche bourdonna, mais une créature décharnée à l'aspect gluant se chargea d'abréger son vol. - Nous sommes contents, hummmm, s'écria-t-elle, goûteuse la bonne mouche ! Hum, nous en voulons plus, toujours plus, mon précieux !  
- Silence, Gollum ! l'invectiva le surveillant de l'épreuve, Rubeus Hagrid. Vous n'êtes pas censé jouer les plantes carnivores aujourd'hui !  
La grande horloge sonna huit heures trente avec son carillon profond, lent et immuable. Plusieurs candidats retinrent leur respiration comme une femme d'un certain âge, un jeune homme à l'expression ravie et un homme à l'allure tranquille firent leur entrée. Il s'agissait du Professeur McGonagall, de Jim Hawkins et du jedi Obiwan Kenobi. Tous trois portaient une pile de copies dans leurs bras. Ils se séparèrent et s'avancèrent dans les rangs, distribuant avec délectation les sujets. Bien que supposément neutres, les trois examinateurs ne purent retenir quelques réactions devant quelques personnes.  
Ainsi, le jedi se racla-t-il la gorge d'un air suffisant face à Dark Vador, le jeune Hawkins heurta tout à fait involontairement la jambe de bois de Long John Silver et Minerva McGonagall émit un ricanement sournois en posant avec force la feuille sur le pupitre du Professeur Trelawney, laquelle lui jeta en retour un regard vide magnifié par ses verres épais. Ensuite, quand tous les candidats eurent reçu leur copie, la sorcière leva sa baguette en l'air et fit apparaître l'heure en chiffres dorés. - Mesdames et Messieurs, vous avez une heure ! annonça-t-elle.  
Toutes les têtes se penchèrent sur les feuilles. On inscrivit à la va-vite sa désignation commune dans le coin supérieur droit de la feuille puis on se plongea dans le sujet. Lord Voldemort, histoire de fanfaronner un peu, voulu faire le malin et écrire " Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ", mais il n'y avait pas de place, et il dut raturer le tout pour inscrire Lord Voldemort. Harry, lui-aussi, voulu mettre " Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ", mais il se ravisa, car cela risquait de faire trop prétentieux s'il ratait son examen. Hermione découvrit ses sujets après moult " D'accord, ne panique pas, c'est juste un examen, oh la la, j'ai peur ! ".  
Les trois sujets étaient :  
**Au choix :  
Essai :** Que sont le Bien et le Mal ?  
**Essai :** Qu'est-ce que le beau ? ( nombre de lignes laissé à l'appréciation du candidat )  
**Questionnaire à Choix Multiples :** le Bien et le Mal dans tous les univers ( vingt questions )  
Un concert de déglutitions abjectes retentit dans la salle tandis que les candidats réalisaient l'étendue de leur problème. Puis, vaille que vaille, ils se mirent à griffonner sur les parchemins, avec interdiction formelle d'user de magie. L'air commençait à vibrer, car la matière grise était en ébullition. Quelqu'un s'évanouit même sous l'effort. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh et deux brancardiers vinrent emmener le malheureux à l'infirmerie. - Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres, ronchonna-t-il, ses bras tressautant convulsivement dans le brancard, je sème la désolation là où je vais ! Et ailleurs aussi si j'en ai envie ! Non !!! C'est faux ! Je n'aime pas détruire les pousses sur les plantes, j'aime les petits oiseaux gazouillant dans les arbres ! Mais non non non ! La destruction est mon créneau ! La vie heureuse me révulse ! Jamais je n'ai éprouvé de l'amour... La voix du mage Saroumane décrut dans le couloir. Les candidats étaient secoués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, car eux-mêmes ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient. Gandalf, soulagé de voir son ennemi évincé, n'en était pas moins affolé par l'heure qui tournait. Son QCM demandait encore à recevoir de petites croix dans les cases, mais il était comme pétrifié. Au pupitre face à lui, Voldemort n'en menait pas large non plus. Son visage blafard à forte parenté reptilienne était tout congestionné, enfin plus que d'ordinaire, s'entend. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il renversa son encrier et paniqua. Il épongea l'épais liquide noir à l'aide de sa robe sombre puis essaya de se replonger dans son devoir. Seul Maître Yoda était parfaitement détendu. Assis en position du lotus sur sa chaise, sa main olivâtre écrivait à une vitesse régulière, à mesure que les idées jaillissaient de son esprit. Ses oreilles pointues bougeaient légèrement, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'agacer copieusement celui qui se trouvait derrière lui, le " maje " Rincevent. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter les mouvements de Yoda, le vieil homme s'enfonça le chapeau sur les yeux. A ses pieds, le Bagage attendait le moindre signe de son maître pour se ruer sur l'indigne extraterrestre vert et le piétiner. Mais Rincevent ne semblait pas décidé. - L'heure est écoulée, chers candidats, chevrota McGonagall. Veuillez nous rapporter les copies sans délai.  
Se levant comme un troupeau de zombies, les élèves traînèrent des pieds pour donner leurs copies, cependant que quelques uns profitaient de la file d'attente pour écrire leurs dernières lignes. - Posez vos plumes ! Rendez-moi ces copies ! répéta avec irritation la sorcière. Face à l'entêtement des candidats à grapiller les dernières secondes, elle se leva et arracha sèchement les parchemins des mains de Frodon Sacquet, Rampa, Dame Arwen et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière eut un regard désolé lorsqu'elle consentit à lâcher sa copie d'examen après en avoir méthodiquement cacheté la partie où figurait son nom, pour garantir l'anonymat. Ensuite, tous les candidats sortirent prendre l'air sur les pelouses de Poudlard, heureux d'être affranchis de leur tâche. Harry Potter se jeta par terre, aux côtés de son nouvel ami Frodon. - Quelle plaie ce devoir ! grogna-t-il en retirant sa robe de sorcier.  
- Oui, acquiesça le hobbit. J'en ai mal au crâne tant ces questions sur le Bien et le Mal étaient dures !  
- Tu sais, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions avant, lui confia le sorcier. J'ai toujours été considéré comme le gentil héros un peu empoté, à qui il arrive un malheur à chaque instant, mais là ce QCM m'a complètement fait réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait être cantonnés dans ces rôles ? Et pourquoi est-ce à moi d'endurer la hargne des Mangemorts et toute la clique ? - Je ne te le fais pas dire ! soupira Frodon. Moi aussi, je trouve ça injuste de devoir sauver la Terre du Milieu ! Ils auraient pu confier ça à un elfe, ou un homme ! Le Mordor grouille de gens maléfiques, prêts à me voler l'Anneau et à me rôtir au moindre faux pas ! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros, bon sang ! - Que veux-tu ! Il faut toujours que ce soient les plus improbables personnes qui doivent accomplir de grandes choses ! Et notre droit au repos dans tout ça ? - Oui ! s'écria avec force le hobbit. Sept jours sur sept à battre la campagne, la montagne ou les champs de guerre ! A voir des horreurs à nos trousses ! A manger du pain elfique ! Rincevent, qui venait à passer par là, se pencha au-dessus des deux contestataires.  
- Du lambas ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Ne vous plaignez pas. Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais eu à manger du pain de nain. Ou, pire encore, les pâtés en croûte de Planteur Je-m'tranche-la-gorge, ou de son lointain parent Planteur Juste-Prix ! Il ne faut pas être sobre pour en avaler, croyez-moi !  
Le nain Casanabo s'était arrêté à hauteur de Rincevent. - Ben, qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec le pain de nain ? demanda-t-il sèchement. - C'est dur comme du roc et il faut avoir un estomac de poule pour le digérer ! s'écria Rincevent.  
- Un estomac de poule ? fit Casanabo en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour donner plus de crédibilité à son humeur.  
- Oui, avec des cailloux dedans pour broyer cette infâme mixture !  
Un autre nain se mêla au débat qui commençait à faire des vagues.  
- Eh ! fit-il joyeusement. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Gimli, fils de Gloin, ça ne vaut pas la peine de vous quereller sur ça ! Regardez, les nains sont censés détester les elfes, et pourtant, mon meilleur ami est un elfe ! L'ami en question s'amena au petit trot, semblant à peine effleurer le sol de ses pas légers. Il s'inclina avec grâce, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds voletant autour de ses oreilles en pointe.  
- Legolas, des Royaumes sylvestres, se présenta-t-il. Paix à vous, mes amis. Ce que Gimli dit est la vérité. L'entente est possible entre personnes d'origines différentes. Enterrez vos différends, car nous sommes tous des enfants de la Nature. Quelle que soit votre... Legolas poursuivit son long discours fraternel devant un public médusé. Un groupe hétéroclite de vampires, sorciers, hobbits, jedis, fantômes,... se forma autour du bel elfe, et une nouvelle lueur s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Celle de l'espoir. Gimli essuya une larme fugitive et renifla bruyamment. - C'est beau ! murmura-t-il, ému.  
Lord Voldemort s'approcha de l'orateur en se frayant un passage à travers la foule à coups de coudes et de pieds, et aussi d'imprécations hostiles.  
- Ha ha ha ! railla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Quel beau comité que voilà ! Des rêves de paix et de bonheur, hein ? Pfff ! Futilité ! Vous succomberez tous dans l'ombre ! Pas vrai, Darky ?  
L'homme au casque noir rutilant ne tarda pas à rejoindre Lord Voldemort, sa cape noire volant derrière lui telle une nuée de funestes vaisseaux fantômes dans un trou noir, laissant entrevoir son sabre laser replié. - L'espoir est mort, fit Dark Vador de sa voix de caverne.  
Un murmure apeuré parcouru la foule. Une haute et mince silhouette noire s'approcha à son tour, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage. Elle s'appuyait sur un bâton au pommeau étrangement affûté, comme la lame d'un outil agricole.  
- ON PARLE DE MOI ? demanda une voix d'outre-tombe. OH, CE N'EST PAS BIEN D'EFFRAYER CES GENS. NE DIT-ON PAS QUE L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE ? Concert d'apnée face au suspense insoutenable.  
- Euh... Am...Hum...bafouilla le côté obscur de la force. Vas-y, Voldemort, c'est toi qui t'es fourré là-dedans tout seul, moi je n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité !  
Un grand cercle se forma autour du fauteur de troubles. Lord Voldemort dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Puis, paraissant retrouver son arrogance habituelle, il dégaina sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur le personnage encapuchonné qui l'avait humilié.  
- Avada Kedavra ! brailla Voldemort.  
La foule laissa échapper un hurlement collectif. Mais rien ne se produisit.  
- HA HA HA ! OUH OUH OUH ! s'esclaffa l'individu. JE NE M'ETAIS PAS AUTANT AMUSE DEPUIS UNE ETERNITE ! ET CROYEZ MOI, J'EN AI VU PASSER DES ETERNITES !  
- Avada Kedavra ! hurla encore Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette sous le capuchon de cet effronté. Avada Kedavra !  
L'inconnu plongea une main incroyablement osseuse dans la poche de ses robes et en retira un petit sablier.  
- C'EST ETONNANT COMME LA VIE EST FRAGILE. UN CHOC INVOLONTAIRE ET LE SABLIER EST BRISE ! PFUIT ! ADIEU LES VIVANTS ! AVOUEZ QUE CE SERAIT BETE !  
Et là, sous les regards ébahis, l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche, révélant un crâne au sourire sordide. Ses deux orbites sans fonds abritaient des étincelles bleues électriques. Lord Voldemort recula d'un bond et tomba de tout son long. - BOUH ! fit la Mort.  
Voldemort cria comme un damné et s'enfuit de toute la vitesse de ses jambes. La Mort salua la foule d'un geste raide et s'en retourna à ses occupations, faisant couiner l'air sous le fil de sa faux. Il s'amusait à faire sauter le petit sablier dans sa main. Il manqua même le faire tomber, mais le rattrapa de justesse et le replaça dans sa poche avec un petit rire. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula sans encombres majeures, chacun vaquant à ses affaires. Enfin, vers midi, un des fantômes de Poudlard, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, voltigea avec allégresse au-dessus des candidats étalés sur l'herbe. - Les copies sont corrigées ! énonça-t-il. Les résultats sont affichés !  
Aussitôt, tout le monde se redressa pour affluer vers le hall de Poudlard. Un grand panneau de liège avait été placé bien en évidence à l'entrée. Y étaient placardés les notes et les commentaires des professeurs.  
Hermione se faufila à quatre pattes pour atteindre le panneau avant les autres.  
- Oui ! glapit-elle, aux anges. J'ai eu 18/20 à mon essai sur le Bien et le Mal ! Et regardez l'appréciation ! Elève appliquée, bonne différenciation des forces des divers mondes, continuez ainsi. Admise en tant que " compagne indispensable à l'environnement social du héros ". Son excitation lui valut un certains nombre de grognements désapprobateurs et une demi-douzaine de regards noirs, tandis que d'autres la félicitaient. Le Globe Oculaire maléfique vint même lui tapoter l'épaule de son nerf optique. - Toutes mes félicitations, Hermione ! Tu es vraiment épatante dans bien des domaines ! Tu sais, à propos de ma conjonctivite, eh bien je n'ai pas eu l'œil chassieux de toute la matinée ! Et pourtant je suis très sensible au vent et au soleil ! Merci beaucoup ! Lord Voldemort s'interposa entre les deux, un peu trop amicaux à son goût.  
- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, Sauron ? A ce que je constate, tu t'es beaucoup affaibli !  
Hermione eut un sourire en coin. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un petit sablier de cuisine et l'agita nonchalamment sous le nez en forme de fentes de Voldemort. Celui-ci poussa un sifflement mauvais mais s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Soudain, des exclamations de colère retentirent près du panneau d'affichage des résultats.  
- Un scandale c'est ! Jamais remarque aussi abaissante on ne m'a fait ! Voir ma copie j'exige !  
C'était Maître Yoda. Ses oreilles s'agitaient follement tandis que sa peau avait adopté un teint bleuâtre. Sur ce, vexé comme un pou, il s'en fut en claudiquant. Harry, qui cherchait son nom, ne put s'empêcher de regarder la rubrique de Maître Yoda. Elle indiquait : 9/20. Redescendez sur Terre, arrêtez l'encens. On vous demandais un essai sur le Bien et le Mal, pas un cours de philosophie orientale. Harry pouffa mais se calma à la vue de sa note. 10/20. Cessez de jouer les persécutés, Potter. Le monde ne se divise pas entre les gentils et les méchants, même si le Comité des Stéréotypes le définit comme tel. Faites marcher votre esprit critique.  
- Quoi ? se mit à grogner le Professeur Rogue comme Harry le dévisageait furieusement. Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? Harry ne répondit rien mais soupçonnait fortement la remarque sur " l'esprit critique " destinée à pointer du doigt l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour le professeur de Potions. Pour s'en assurer, il fouilla les listes de noms sur le tableau et tomba sur Severus Rogue. 16/20. Félicitations, professeur. Un bon esprit d'analyse et une bonne dose de sincérité, savant cocktail. Dévoiler ainsi vos sentiments à l'égard de certaines personnes est honnête, d'autant que votre position sur un élève en particulier se trouve un atout d'importance. Un vieux loup de mer à la jambe de bois clopina avec sa béquille jusqu'aux résultats, accompagné par le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il déchiffra rapidement ce qui le concernait. Capitaine Long John Silver, 13/20. Fourbe jusqu'au bout du tricorne, mais laisse parfois place à de l'affection pour ceux qu'il roule de ses discours. Mais n'essayez pas trop d'amadouer le jeune Hawkins, il ne vous dira pas où se trouve l'autre moitié du trésor. Le vieux capitaine pris un air contrit et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la critique de Dumbledore, qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe. 11/20. Peut mieux faire. La prochaine fois que vous traiterez de la beauté, ne citez pas l'exemple du calamar géant de l'Océan du Bord, ni du menton en galoche d'une sorcière des Montagnes du Bélier ( même si la beauté est une affaire de goût, épargnez-nous les longues descriptions de Mémé Ciredutemps ). Offusqué, le sorcier s'éloigna d'un pas sec, suivi du pirate Long John. Un mage à la robe élimée et miteuse, où s'accrochaient encore des fossiles de paillettes, jubila en agitant son bourdon. Par inadvertance, il envoya des éclairs d'octarine sur son confrère Gandalf qui se prit à léviter comme une baudruche. - C'est la première fois que j'obtiens une si bonne note ! s'exclama Rincevent après avoir amarré le magicien à une corde. 14/20 ! Pourtant je n'étais sûr de rien !  
Derrière lui, une elfe s'écroula, en larmes. Ses commentaires disaient : 7/20. Un QCM n'implique pas de noircir TOUTES les cases quand on ne sait pas la réponse, Arwen. Souciez-vous plus de votre intellect, abandonnez un peu la manucure. Et, pour information, le Disque-Monde n'est pas une récompense pour cantiques elfiques, c'est un monde parallèle ! Sa grand-mère Galadriel, à la jeunesse et à la beauté inaltérée, la releva et l'emmena à l'écart.  
Les réactions des candidats explosèrent encore longuement, tantôt de joie, tantôt de déception. Lord Voldemort, qui était resté en retrait, se planta devant le tableau d'affichage lorsque tout le monde l'eut déserté. Ce qu'il y lut ne lui plut pas du tout. 17/20. Sous cette épaisse couche de méchanceté se décèle une véritable sensibilité, notamment dans le passage sur les critères de la beauté d'un paysage selon vous. Les champs de coquelicots en fleur font de vous un vrai romantique. Bravo. Mention spéciale : il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir bon.  
Submergé par la honte, Lord Voldemort se mit à courir vers la Forêt Interdite, afin de s'y cacher. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, songeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pitié de lui, et, pour tout dire, il le comprenait même. Soudain, alors qu'un groupe de joyeux élèves venait à sa rencontre, il tourna les talons et courut après Voldemort. Il devait mettre cette histoire de persécuté au clair et, pourquoi pas, enterrer la hache de guerre avec son ennemi.  
- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise. - Oh, laisse, lui dit Frodon. C'est la pression, l'examen, et puis sa mission, tu sais.  
- Ah, dit-elle. Et toi, ça ne t'affecte pas ? - Oh, moi ? fit le hobbit. Pourquoi m'en ferais-je, ma quête reprendra dès que je rentrerai en Terre du Milieu de toute façon. Alors, tu vois, je ne me soucie pas de ça pour le moment ! Par contre, Harry est encore jeune, mais il va apprendre avec le temps.  
Les candidats continuèrent à s'égayer jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall, Jim Hawkins et Obiwan Kenobi les convient à un discours édifiant. Le foule se fit silencieuse, et le jeune Hawkins ouvrit le discours.  
- Mes chers candidats, cette remise à niveau est la première qui soit dans toute l'histoire de tous les univers parallèles, et elle semble une réussite. Nous avons beaucoup appris en lisant vos copies, et il en a été tiré des conclusions.  
- Ces conclusions, poursuivit McGonagall, sont les suivantes. Quel que soit le degré de malfaisance ou de bienveillance qui sommeille en chacun de vous, vos comportements ne sont pas figés. Certains êtres maléfiques peuvent s'avérer bon ( dans l'assemblée, un poignant sanglot étouffé leur parvint ), tandis que d'autres oscillent entre les deux, car ils sont confrontés à plusieurs options, la facilité étant de succomber au Mal.  
- Ainsi, enchaîna le jedi, nous en avons conclu que le Comité des Stéréotypes n'avait peut-être pas lieu d'être. Néanmoins, nous attendrons la suite des évènements pour décider de le dissoudre ou pas. Mesdames, Messieurs, merci de votre attention, et au plaisir de vous revoir dans ce monde ou ailleurs. Que la force soit avec vous !  
La foule acclama longuement les trois orateurs avant de s'éparpiller. La journée avait été épuisante, et ils avaient grand besoin de repos.


End file.
